


Peter's Boy

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Incest, John is a bad father, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Spanking, Voyeur Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Peter knew he should look away but he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. His pale ass teasing him so and besides his father asked to him stay so was he really in a position to say no? Nope, he wasn’t. The man pays him handsomely so he does what he is told. And it really wasn’t a hardship at all.





	Peter's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this idea came from. I don't usually write creepy Peter but here he is :)

Peter knew he should look away but he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. His pale ass teasing him so and besides his father asked to him stay so was he really in a position to say no? Nope, he wasn’t. The man pays him handsomely so he does what he is told. And it really wasn’t a hardship at all. 

And what exactly is Peter’s job? Well John Stilinski hired him as a bodyguard for his one and only son about 2 years ago. Peter likens his role more to a glorified babysitter since that is basically what he does day in and day out– he watches over one 11-year-old Stiles Stilinski and the boy is constantly restless and getting in trouble hence his spanking right now. 

Peter can’t really blame the boy – he is cooped up in the house 24-7 so he is bound to act up and currently the payoff is a nice sight if Peter might say so himself. The boy sobs and tries to squirm away from the slaps his father bestows upon his gorgeous naked ass but it does no good. John just grips him tighter in place and continues until his bottom becomes a nice shade of red. Peter had felt weird the first time John insisted he watch but now Peter relishes the punishment being inflicted. He secretly tingles inside once he knows the boy has gotten in trouble since he knows what the outcome will be.

Stiles pleaded that he didn’t commit the offending task and at this point, Peter doesn’t even recollect why he had gotten in trouble in the first place. Most of the time, the boy probably isn’t at fault but Peter always stays mum since he wants to see the show. He wants to feel sorry for Stiles and how his father treats him but watching the man inflict the spanks provides Peter jerk off fodder for hours so he remains silent with a bulging hard on while standing in the corner. 

John Stilinski is an ass and a big-time criminal crime lord of some sorts. Peter doesn’t even know all the illegal things he does nor does he care. All he knows is the man makes a shit ton of money and states that Stiles needs to be protected at all times. Peter doesn’t believe him totally – he sees John just wanting to control the boy. The kid has no friends and is forced to complete online courses at home for school. Stiles is even hardly even allowed to go outside. Between the overwhelming control and the frequent spankings, Peter can tell the boy despises his father. And really, Peter is okay with that, the more John punishes him, the more he will push his son away which means Peter will be waiting with open arms. He knows he would treat the boy’s ass very good as well.

“That was twenty.” John said admiring his handiwork. Peter catches the quick way John brushes along his son’s hole with his index finger. He can’t blame him. Peter would have sunk two fingers in there by now but John, he just toys for a moment probably contemplating if he should cross the line. He doesn’t today since he pushes Stiles off his lap but Peter suspects one day, the man will indulge himself. Peter was hoping to be the first one to breach the boy but he would gladly concede to his father as long as he gets a chance to sometime. Yep, Peter may go to Hell thinking about it but he doesn’t care. 

Stiles wipes away his tears as he pulls up his pants. Peter grins knowing that John could very well spank over clothes or over his underwear but he never does – it is always bare skin and it is always a lovely site. 

“Peter, find a corner for him. I want him sitting on that butt for at least ten minutes so he remembers the punishment.” Peter nods as Stiles shuffles his feet in his direction. Stiles hates corner time but it lets Peter watch the boy squirm for ten more minutes. He already can’t sit still and to add a sore bottom to the mix, it will be heavenly to watch. Peter may need to excuse himself soon to rub one off. 

They go to the family room. Peter likes that room best since it has hardwood floors so Stiles should feel more of an ache. He sits down with a huff and a whimper. It is rather adorable. The kid has no idea how cute he really is with the tear stained cheeks and the pout written across his face. One day, Peter will see what other wonders the boy can do with his mouth. Yep, Hell is calling his name. 

Watching the boy crossing his legs, he finally speaks. Stiles is never quiet and Peter hopes he will be just as vocal in the bedroom. “It wasn’t even my fault this time. I hate him.”

“Hate is a strong word.” Good, hate your father. “He is just trying to help you.” Even Peter knows that was lame but as long as the boy believes him, it doesn’t matter.

“I don’t care.” He starts fidgeting trying to get comfortable. He is beautiful. “Has it been ten minutes yet?”

Peter looks at his watch. He has been sitting for three. “It has been two minutes.” The kid can handle more time sitting on his sore ass.

“Hmpf. Well, I am going to run away sometime.” Stiles was always adamant in wanting to leave. Peter didn’t take him too seriously. The kid wouldn’t even make it even down the block before he would be ready to come home.

Peter smiled. “Maybe try to get a plan first before doing something like that.” Peter knew he had a plan himself. He just had to determine when and how old Stiles should be before he takes him away from here. 

“Now has it been ten minutes?” 

He really should tell him that he has three minutes left but instead Peter tells him he has five. And then the squirming begins again. What a lovely sight!

 

*********************************************

As much as Peter is stuck in the house all day, he despises when he is forced to take a vacation. John insisted he take three weeks so he did but he wanted to ensure he was back time for Stiles 14th birthday. He had enjoyed his trip to Costa Rica but he had truly missed the spankings while he was gone. He hoped that there not too many punishments given out during his time away.

Stiles had seemed happy when Peter returned and had greeted him with a hug. Peter relished the hug since the boy didn’t want to seem to let go of the embrace. He took the opportunity to slightly brush his palm over the boy’s bottom which didn’t seem to faze him at all. 

After being back for a few days, Peter started formulating a plan to get the boy in trouble. He was getting very anxious for the kid to get spanked. Unfortunately, Stiles had been more subdued than usual since his return. The quiet behavior would have to change so Peter may have to encourage him to act out. He yearned for one more punishment before the kids’ birthday and then he would give him the birthday present he had been dying to give him for a couple of years. 

Once Peter decided how to get Stiles in trouble, he had approached Peter and said he wanted to talk.

“It was just weird this time.” Stiles confessed when he brought up about the last discipline that was afflicted upon him with his father when Peter was away. 

Peter had some thoughts cross his mind. “In what way?”

“When dad was done, I felt a finger where it shouldn’t have been.” Ahh, it was all making sense now. John finally did it. He put his finger in his son’s ass. And Peter missed it. “I don’t know Peter. I am serious this time. I think I might run away.”

Not before he gets his present, Peter thought. He had tried to convince Stiles that it was nothing but the boy was smart and still questioned his father’s behavior which was fine by Peter. The more Stiles didn’t want to be around his father, the more time he would want to spend with Peter. 

The day before the kid’s birthday, Peter grabbed a pair of Stiles shoes and left them out in a hallway so that John would practically trip over them. It was a pet peeve of John’s when Stiles didn’t put his shoes away. So it had been music to Peter’s ears when he heard the man yell “Stiles!” at the top of his lungs. Peter was getting hard just thinking about what would come next.

The boy offered his defense and was clearly confused about the shoes but as usual, John didn’t believe him. Peter almost felt sorry for the boy since he knew he was innocent but he didn’t harbor enough guilt to say anything. After all, he had a front row seat to a spanking so really, why would he chime in?

This time, Peter could almost make out the outlines of John’s handprints on the boy’s ass. The marks were a thing of beauty. Stiles cried and twisted. Peter wondered if the boy would have the same reaction when he finally puts him over his knees. He sure hopes so. 

The next day, Peter was anxious to give Stiles his birthday present. He was pleased to find the boy alone in the kitchen eating his breakfast. It almost didn’t surprise Peter. His father would probably hardly acknowledge his own son’s birthday. 

“Happy Birthday!” Peter exclaimed sitting the wrapped present down on the table in front of the boy. The kid smiled.

“You got me a present?” He acted surprised but Peter was always a softie and had given him a gift on every birthday and Christmas. 

He held his breath eagerly waiting for the boy to unwrap the gift. “Of course, I did.” 

Stiles attacked the gift quickly and the wrapping was off in less than two seconds. Peter watched in amazement as the boy studied the package. He was probably trying to decipher exactly what it was. Peter thrummed through his insides with the innocence of the boy. After a few moments, Stiles glanced up at Peter with the perplexed look still plastered across his face.

“It’s a dildo.”

“Oh…” Stiles touched the dildo through the packaging material. “And what is a dildo?” 

Peter didn’t want to be tactful. He just wanted to tell the kid what he planned on doing to him with it but he bit his tongue. Fuck, he wanted to drive the dildo in the boy’s ass. He needed to tread carefully though. “It is something that will feel really good when you put it in your butt.” 

Stiles glanced over the package once more and caressed the bulging part of the plastic. “Um, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Peter coughed. “If you want me to show you how to use it, I will be glad to show you.”

The boy’s whole face beamed. He jumped up from the table and pulled Peter into a hug. “Thank you. I love my birthday present.” Peter grinned as he gripped the boy tighter. He will give him two weeks to come to him, if not Peter would then go to him. 

It took the boy three days. 

 

*************************************************

 

Stiles was nervous. Peter could see the boy’s hands trembling. He wanted this experience to be memorable and not tense for the boy so he would need to find a way to keep him calm.

“Okay, just try to get comfortable on your bed.” Stiles did as he was told. He laid down on his back. “Now, slip off your pants.” The boy quickly unzipped his bottoms and shoved them onto the floor. “Might as well take of your shirt as well so that you are comfortable.” Okay, maybe that was more for Peter’s benefit than for the kid.

All that was left was the kids underwear – it clung to his growing erection. Perfect; Peter was hoping the boy would become aroused and he didn’t disappoint. 

“Just relax and breathe. You don’t have to be nervous.” Granted the blushing covering he boy’s face was truly endearing. 

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Okay, I will.” 

Peter grabbed a packet of lube from his pocket. He already notated the boy had the dildo bedside the bed. He had purchased a decent size one but the it was smaller than his own cock. Peter wanted to feel the boy’s tight stretch over his cock when the time came and didn’t want to spoil the tightness with a larger dildo. 

“Now, so as to not make it too painful for you, I am going to stretch you a little first, okay?” Once again, the boy just nodded in agreement while the blush spread down his chest. “Please take off your underwear and let me see that pretty little ass of yours.” 

The kid removed his briefs and tossed them off the bed with the rest of his clothes. He instinctively knew to bend his knees to show his ass properly. The kid was absolutely gorgeous. His butt still clung onto some redness from the spanking he had days before. He possessed a smattering of moles up and down his body and his honey brown eyes stared up Peter. It was going to take an immense amount of control for Peter not to fuck the boy into the mattress right now but he promised himself he would take it slow with him. Peter maybe going to Hell but he is patient and wants to do things right – he can’t take the chance that Stiles might run back into his father’s arms. That would not do. 

Peter laved up his fingers with lube quickly and sat down on the bed. He slowly circled the boys rim and couldn’t wait to sink his digit into the warm heat. He was getting hard himself. He wanted to take his time opening the boy up but his cock was straining against his pants so he may have to go quicker than anticipated. 

Stiles moaned once Peter’s index finger entered him. Wonderful, the kid is truly receptive. He pushed in and out a few times but then couldn’t wait to place a second finger inside as well. He shoved his two fingers in deep and crooked them to find the boy’s pleasure spot. Instantly, Stiles groaned out arching his back.

“Peter…” He moaned out as he arched his back off his mattress. 

Peter hummed in excitement. “Enjoy it sweetheart.” Peter removed his fingers so he could go up to three. The stretch was a little more now but Peter was determined to get all three digits in the boy’s warm hole. He swiped his bundle of nerves and used his other hand to start massaging the boy’s balls. He wasn’t fully gown yet but they were still amazing being held in his hand. 

“Peter, I think I might cum.” The kid moaned out just this side of coherently. And he did. The boy screamed through his orgasm and it was a beautiful sight to watch as the strings of cum landed on his bare chest. Peter was definitely looking forward to the day that he can take the kid a part one by one. 

Shifting on the bed trying to relieve stress on his raging hard on, Peter finally spoke. “You want to try the dildo?” Peter was being nice – he really preferred to just stick his cock in the boy.

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles said breathlessly. 

“Very well.” 

Peter quickly grabbed the dildo and lubed it up. He wasted no time pressing the toy into the boy’s entrance. He sensed a slight tug so he started off slowly but once he got through the ring of muscle, he pushed the object all the way in. He stilled for a moment to let Stiles adjust to the fullness since it was bigger than his fingers and then he noted Stiles was beginning to rock his hips.

That was the only sign Peter needed to begin sliding the toy in and out of the boy’s hole and what a sight it was. He was eagerly eating it right up into his sweet channel. The squelching noise didn’t seem to bother the kid – he was beyond in another world. Peter vaguely heard the kid say things but the words were only babbling between the groans and grunts. 

Peter adjusted himself on the bed to get a better angle of pushing the object in. His hope was to get the dildo to press against the boy’s prostate and yield another orgasm from him. It didn’t take long for him to find the sweet spot and to hear the kid cry out once more. This time Peter didn’t even touch his balls or cock before he was cumming. How lovely!

The boy was absolutely wrecked but looked stunning none of the less. He couldn’t wait for the day until Stiles was like his on his bed every day. 

“That was…. That was awesome.” Stiles eked through his still shortened breaths. Peter was proud of himself. Maybe he should pat himself on his back for a job well done. “Um, did you want me to take care of that?”

Peter looked down between his legs and noted he was still bulging through his pants. He wanted to pull the kid down to his knees and thrust his cock into his needy mouth but today was not the day. Nope, Peter was a patient man. “Today was all about you so you could enjoy your birthday present.” 

“Oh my God. That was the birthday present ever. Maybe…” The boy stopped midsentence He was flustered. “Um, maybe we could do that again?”

That was absolute music to Peter’s ears. “We could. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your dad though.”

“I won’t. I mean we won’t. I won’t tell. It can be our secret.” Peter might actually be falling in love with the boy and not just feel lust anymore.

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive.” How could Peter say no to that? Who’s he kidding? He wasn’t going to deny Stiles anyway. It had been all part of his plan. 

“And perhaps one day, we can try a real cock?” 

The boy blushed even more. He was so damn close to perfect.

“I might like that. Maybe when I finally run away, you can come too?” 

Peter was glad to hear Stiles suggest it. He just wasn’t positive if he wanted to wait for the boy to be older before taking him away from here but at this point what was a year or two? The boy was desperate to leave and Peter would just have to ensure they go someplace where his father could never locate them. “I think I can do that.”

Stiles climbed over towards Peter and pulled him into a hug. “This was the best birthday present ever.” Peter couldn’t agree more. “Thank you again. I think I might be falling in love with you.”

“You are welcome sweetheart.” Peter whispered in his ear. 

Now, he had Stiles heart, body, and mind and they’ll soon be living together. He certainly hopes the boy doesn’t think the spankings will stop because Peter clearly intends to keep up with those punishments. The boy will continue to have a nice red ass, all thanks to Peter or maybe he should thank John for handing him Stiles on a silver platter. Yep, he’ll be sure to send the man a thank you card once Stiles and he reach their destination.


End file.
